1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and a method of forming the same, and more particularly, to an electronic device having a stack-type semiconductor package and a method of forming the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A multi-chip package such as a stack-type semiconductor package includes a plurality of semiconductor chips. The stack-type semiconductor package stacks various devices such as, for example, flash memory, Static Random Access Memory (SRAM), Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM), analog circuits, and digital circuits, e.g., a logic gate. The stack-type semiconductor package can implement a memory device of high capacity, and has a reduced signal transmission path. Thus, the stack-type semiconductor device has high operation speed and low power consumption due to the reduced signal transmission path.